


Quite the View

by SrhBtt



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrhBtt/pseuds/SrhBtt
Summary: "“You know…I never did get to fuck a girl on this balcony."





	Quite the View

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in YEARS, let alone smut, so this is not my best! Felt good to get back into writing though, so hopefully some better content will be coming soon (:
> 
> imissthemusic.tumblr.com

“Bored yet?”

You walked up to Logan, looking distraught after finally having excused himself from yet another boring conversation with some business contacts.

“You’re a god-send,” he said, quickly taking the whiskey you held out to him and downing it in one gulp.

You chuckled. “That bad?”

“Mm. Though, I must say, you do throw one hell of a party.”

You smiled, looking around at the event you had spent weeks planning.

“Why thank you,” you said, laughing as Logan took your hand and placed a kiss on it.

“You are…most welcome.”

Logan wrapped his arm behind you, pulling you against his chest.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve had the privilege of fucking you in my old bedroom,” he said, smiling down at you with a smile that you would move mountains just to see.

“I am NOT running upstairs to fuck you like a couple of teenagers, Logan,” you laughed.

“Then let me at LEAST give you the full tour,” he said, basically dragging you behind him towards the stairs.

“And this…is old Logan’s room.”

You looked around, though there was little to even look at.

“You never were much of a decorator, huh?”

Logan laughed, watching you walk around, swirling your wine glass in your hand.

“I uh…I wasn’t around much. Got out whenever I could,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

You turned to look at him, his eyes suddenly distant.

“Sneak out much?” you asked, crossing your arms with a smirk on your face.

“Ohhh yeah. There’s a reason Juliet got the balcony room and I didn’t,” he laughed.

You laughed. “That must be quite a few.”

He was silent for a few seconds, so you turned to find him smiling at you.

“Come on,” he said, nodding towards the door with his hands in his pockets. He led you to the door next to his, ushering you in.

“This…was Juliet’s room,” he said, flicking on the light switch. The exact definition of a teenage girl’s room stood before you. You observed all the poster on the wall, Logan following behind you.

“You can’t TELL me Juliet never snuck out,” you said, taking a sip of your wine.

“Oh she did. But it was Jules, so SHE never got caught.” He nodded towards the balcony doors. “Caught her scaling down those to sneak out while I was sneaking in more times than I can count.”

You smiling, setting your wine glass down on the bedside table before moving towards the double doors.

“Well come on then. I didn’t come in here just to look at you,” you winked at him, opening both doors as he laughed. The cool night air felt nice against your flush face. You closed your eyes as you leaned yourself against the banister. Not long after, you felt Logan’s arms wrap around you, head leaning down to rest on your shoulder.

“You know…I never did get to fuck a girl on this balcony,” he murmured, breath hot against your ear.

You laughed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

“There are people down there, Lo,” you said, referencing the party-goers mingling on the back lawn.

“And?”

He rubbed himself against your ass, and you bit your lip at the feeling of him already getting hard for you.

“I am not getting fired, Logan,” you said, fingers gripping tightly onto the balcony.

“No one will even know,” he said, already lifting your dress slowly. The feeling of his fingers brushing against you made you hiss.

“You been wet for me this whole time?” he chuckled, feeling your arousal already soaked through to your underwear.

“Shut up and fuck me, Delos.”

Logan growled, and you heard the sound of him fiddling with his belt buckle. You took the time to slide your underwear down your legs, bunching them up and stuffing them in one of Logan’s pockets. He pulled you against him, teasing his cock along your entrance. A soft whine escaped your throat as his grip on you tightened.

“Fuck, babe, lean forward.”

You did as he said, and he took no time slowly guiding himself into you. Your grip on the banister tightened, feeling him stretch you out.

“You gonna fuck me, Logan, or you just gonna stand there?” you smirked as you said it, wanting to get him riled up. He quickly gripped your hips, moving you rapidly against his dick. A moan left your lips.

“You were saying?” he hissed against your ear, hands linking over yours as he trapped your hips against the balcony.

“Logan…” you whined, moving back to meet his thrusts.

“Yeah baby? You like that?” he asked, hand moving under your dress and around you to rub your clit.

“God yes,” you moaned, your earlier worries of being discovered the last thing on your mind now. Logan picked up the pace unexpectedly, the movement of his finger on your clit causing you to come undone. He quickly used his other hand to cover your mouth, muffling the scream coming out of it.

“Fuck baby,” he whispered, stopping so you could feel him cum inside you. He pulled out once he was done, the loss of contact combined with the sensitivity making you whine. Once your legs stopped shaking, you turned around to face Logan just as he finished putting his belt back on.

“Underwear?” you asked, hand outstretched. A smile spread across Logan’s face.

“Oh I’m keeping those,” he said, turning on his heel back into the house before you could stop him.


End file.
